


Perfection Is

by Para



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para/pseuds/Para
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L, Near, and Mello; perfection, definitions, and transience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection Is

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the ~~~s; they're standing in for indents, since AO3 doesn't allow those or consecutive spaces.

_Nothing lasts forever._

_Perfection,_  
~~~L reflects as he watches the first criminal he caught begin his trial, _is getting what you want done._  
~~~Near believes as he finishes a blank puzzle without any mistakes for the first time, _is achievement._  
~~~Mello knows as he smirks and looks over the list of children below him, _is when everyone thinks you're perfect._

~~~ _So perfection, then, is me._  
~~~ _Achievement is a pattern-not an instant._  
~~~ _Determined by what people think, not what you are._

 _Perfection,_  
~~~L thinks as he dies, _is success._  
~~~Near understands as Roger talks, _is winning._  
~~~Mello swears as he storms out of Roger's office, _is power._

~~~ _And now Kira is perfect._  
~~~ _Being second to a killer... is not enjoyable...._  
~~~ _I'll die before I lose to you._

 _Perfection,_  
~~~Near realizes as he watches reports of a burning church, _is making sure that what you want to be accomplished, is._  
~~~Mello sees as his heart stops, _is useless._

~~~ _It's my turn now._  
~~~ _Time's up._

 _Perfection,_  
~~~Near decides as he walks away from a warehouse, _is a risk best left alone._

_Some things never existed at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net.


End file.
